Talk:Vampire/@comment-174.236.34.59-20150331233754/@comment-24.202.19.242-20150402053411
Disc lamer: So this is the first time I try for another answer besides the "gtfo via teleport/decoy/jump out/etc." I'll probably botch the whole thing so it might the only one I do. Since she's not only pulled me away from the brink of death but also "nursed"(not sure I picked the right word) me to health, my idea of "running for it" was pretty much something I had put out of my mind. In fact, her telling me after I've woke up from my black out that she wants to engage in a relationship without any deception puts my panicking mind to ease. Unable to answer right now due to my doubt about her sincerity however, she asks me to think about this for a few days while keeping tabs on those ruffians who ganked me. Seeing as I want to take part on beating them back, I picked my stuff that she carried over as well to re-facilitate the use of my ghost knight armor and my arcane morning star. For months, I got back to being my old self, a specter knight with the ability to call out to demons like a soul bender. When I made a swift recovery, I gathered my belonging and set to settle the score with the thugs. At that moment, it would have seemed that I forgot about the lady that helped me recover because I was about to leave without saying goodbye, or worse, her wanting to stay beside myself. All of this came back rather loudly at me as she, knew a bit the profession I practiced, anticipated my early leave and lectured me about going without her that also wanted to beat on them thugs for trashing an innocent with overpowering force. So there we went to track those bandits, and we found them and battled them. But, as the battle went on, I became more and more demented as I was giving no mercy at them, sending out serious injuries. The scarlet haired lady was visibly shaken at that sudden change I had gone through from the nice man to a violent nut case. So, when the last bandit on his knees begging for mercy for his companions was about to get my start in his face, she got between me and him. Only she was tearing at what I was turning into, stating that I would be worse than them if I was to continue. Wracked by the sight of her being fearful of me and for me, I dropped my morning star and to my knee, just staring into nothing, as I feebly apologize while avoiding her gaze, which she then drops in front of me and forcefully turned my head toward hers while telling me that she would be there for me so that I don't ever let trivial anger take hold. -Skip a few months- She just got out of the shower, similar to the first time we met, with a towel covering her. I just got back from he balcony, thinking it's time to honor my newest wish: make her my wife. Needless to say, she had tears when I proposed to her with a ring. -Jeez, yea,didn't think I would write this much. Sorry all if this fictional suicide of an answer is Class-A TLDR. If I had made that text somewhere else, people would probably wonder wtf I was taking about. If that pile of gibberish turns out to not be so screwy, I might make mor answers like this one.